


Switch

by starian_nightzz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fem!Eren, Gen, corporal!eren, titan!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starian_nightzz/pseuds/starian_nightzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman could hardly believe it himself when he became something that he hated more than anything when trying to defend Wall Rose from being breached—a Titan. Thinking that he is dead for sure, he is never more surprised than anyone when he is given an offer to survive by one of the Survey Corps’ Trio—the three strongest soldiers, and that very same person turned out to be his old childhood friend who had gone missing during the Fall of Shiganshina five years ago, Eren Jaeger. Corporal!Fem!Eren. Titan!Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attack on Trost

**Pairings:** Levi/Eren

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Character deaths.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 

**Chapter One: Attack on Trost**

_~Year 850~_

“It’s the Survey Corps!”

“They call the symbol on their backs the Wings of Freedom!”

“Hey, are those three…?”

“The legends—the strongest soldiers alive! Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert and Eren Jaeger!”

“They seem kind of young though—they look almost like cadets.”

“Who cares? They’re Humanity’s Strongest Soldiers!”

At the front, leading the soldiers of the Survey Corps on their expedition, the Commander, Erwin Smith chuckled, glancing at either side of him where Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert were flanking him on the right and left sides respectively, with Eren Jaeger at his back.

The three eighteen-year-olds glared back at him—with the glare looking scarier when it came from sweet and gentle Armin. And then again, only the top ranking soldiers of the Survey Corps knew that Armin only _looks_ gentle. Many soldiers have often made the common misconception in the past that due to Armin’s fragile appearance, he isn’t as strong in ability as his two adoptive younger sisters. While it _is_ true that when it comes to combat ability, Mikasa and Eren _are_ stronger than him, no one can beat Armin when it comes to strategic planning. 

“Well now, aren’t you three popular?” Erwin smiled at the three teenagers whom he’d recruited into the Survey Corps when they are barely thirteen—having gone all the way to the underground to recruit them after having seen them in action. 

In the beginning, several soldiers amongst the Survey Corps have their doubts, and for good reason. The three are young when they have first came to the Survey Corps—even younger than most of their new cadets. But after their first expedition outside the walls, several have started to trust in their ability, and they have then started to crawl up the ranks over the years, now standing beside Erwin Smith as his second-in-commands, and as the strongest soldiers that the Survey Corps have. 

“And whose fault is that again?” Eren grumbled, glaring at the back of Erwin’s head. “I seem to recall a certain someone who wouldn’t take no for an answer and basically kidnapped three thirteen-year-olds after stalking us for _days.”_

Behind them, Hanji Zoe and the members of their squads snickered to themselves beneath their breaths. Several of the more senior soldiers and especially members of their own squads knew the story of how they have ended up joining the Survey Corps remarkably well.

Mikasa Ackerman cracked a small rare smile at the mere memory. She remembered how she had nearly gone ballistic when Mike Zacharius had pressed Eren’s head down into the sewage water, with another Survey Corps member keeping Armin in place, whilst another soldier had forced her to her knees when Erwin had presented them with an ‘offer’—join the Survey Corps or die. 

“We’re setting off!” Erwin hollered even as the gates opened, and leading the front charge, he then galloped off on his horse.

“By the way, Eren, Mikasa.” Armin called out to his adoptive younger sisters even as he rode alongside them on his own horse. “I got the ledger for the soon-to-graduate recruits from the Academy. And you’ll never guess whose name that I just saw as the top graduate of this year’s graduating batch.”

“Who? We don’t know any of the new recruits.” Mikasa told Armin over her shoulder. 

“Don’t we?” Armin grinned at Mikasa and Eren in that all-knowing way of his.

The two girls exchanged looks. They remembered an expedition that they were preparing for nearly a year ago, and have seen three young recruits amongst the sea of people watching them as they were getting ready to set off.

“Levi, Isabel and Farlan?” Eren asked. “I didn’t think that they would still remember us.” She muttered, remembering the three—especially the foul mouthed one of the trio that seemed to have some remarkable talent in stepping on Mikasa’s toes even before he’d opened his mouth. 

All thoughts of their old childhood friends flew from their minds as a shout from Hanji caught their attention. “To the right, a ten meter class!”

The three siblings exchanged looks before nodding, and drawing their blades as one. They can talk about this later. Right now, their duty as a soldier comes first.

**XXXXXX**

A very long silence fell amongst the members of the Survey Corps present as they stared in disbelief at the sight that had just graced their eyes—as they saw a dark haired teen wearing the uniform of the Training Corps emerge from the nape of a _fucking Titan_ after having sealed up the hole in Wall Maria, and not even mere moments after doing so, swung his fist at a redhead girl who just managed to dodge. 

“…Tell me that I’m not just seeing things.” Gunther Schultz murmured, apparently in a state of shock as the entire Special Operations Squad watched in disbelief halfway across the city on the rooftops after having cleared their area of rampaging Titans. 

Eren narrowed her eyes. _‘This is going to complicate matters,’_ she thought to herself. If she knows the Military Police the way she does, she doesn’t even need the ability to foretell the future to know what they would demand. “Petra. Oluo.”

“Here!”

The usual bickering pair of Eren’s squad stood to attention immediately.

“Oluo, find Armin and Mikasa and tell them to report to Commander Erwin immediately.” Eren told the silver haired man. Erwin is going to need their input and assistance in this. “Petra, find Commander Erwin and tell him everything that had just transpired here. Gunther and Eld, clean up the area of the remaining Titans.”

“Sir!”

Out of the corner of her eye, Eren then spied two 10 meter class Titans hobbling towards the three teens—two of which are supporting the third who could barely stand, and all three are currently trapped against the wall.

Letting out a low curse beneath her breath, Eren launched her 3DMG gear, and flew faster than she had ever flown before towards the three teens and the two Titans, praying that she’ll make it in time.

* * *

“We have to get back up the wall!” Isabel screamed on Levi’s other side, with Farlan supporting him on the other side even as the two Titans came closer towards them. Her eyes went wide as she saw just how _huge_ that they were up close. “Farlan!”

“We’ll never make it!” Farlan shouted back. _Not with Levi as weakened as he is, at least._ He thought with desperation. They’re going to need a fucking miracle here!

One dropped from the skies literally atop them.

A shadow blocked the sunlight above them just then, and as one, all three heads looked upwards only to see a figure clad in a cloak above them in the air with two blades in either hand, holding them in a strange backhand grip. And then, before either one of them could react, the cloaked figure came swooping down and cut at the napes of the two Titans cleanly.

Almost in slow motion, the bodies of the two Titans toppled over, landing barely a foot away from where the three teens are currently crouched against the wall. The cloaked figure then landed neatly atop the head of the already disintegrating body of the nearest Titan, cleaning Titan blood off the blades with the green cape that she had on.

And then, all three of them saw the same insignia on the back of the green cape at the same time.

A pair of blue and white wings spread out proudly on the back of the dark green military cape.

The same insignia belonging to the one military branch that all three of them have aspired to join someday after seeing their old friends wearing the same military uniforms nearly a year ago. 

_The Wings of Freedom._

The Survey Corps.

“The…Survey Corps…” Farlan muttered in shock. He slumped back against the ground in relief. “We’re saved…”

Hanji Zoe appeared on a nearby rooftop, and after taking one look at the situation, started barking out orders to the members of her squad. “Take care of all remaining Titans and secure the area!” she ordered.

The brunette then exchanged looks with her colleague currently standing atop the head of the disintegrating Titan and nodded to her, before she then took off across the rooftops as well.

“Farlan, that’s…” Isabel’s eyes were wide with wonder and shock as she shielded her eyes from the sun, staring at the person that had just saved all three of them from being made Titan food.

Still weak and drained of energy, Levi lifted his head just enough to see the face of their saviour as the Survey Corps’ member turned around to face them.

“Oh…Holy Mother of Maria, Rose and Sina…” Isabel murmured.

“No way. No fucking way…” Farlan murmured, eyes wide with both wonder and longing even as he gazed upwards.

Levi could hardly blame his two childhood best friends for reacting this way. Hell, if he is half as coherent and armed with his usual strength instead of feeling like he is about to drop dead from exhaustion, he is pretty sure that he’ll probably be spewing out every form of vulgarity that had ever been known to the human tongue.

Dark brown hair that just barely brushes against the tops of the shoulders in a semi-wild style, check.

Bright green eyes that seemed to change from turquoise to teal, depending on the light shining in them, check.

She is taller than what they’d last remembered, dressed in the military uniform of the Survey Corps. And then again, they were kids the last time they have seen her and the other two, so it is obvious that they have grown since then. And not to mention that the other three happened to be at least three years older than them. 

One of the trio named by the vast populace as Humanity’s Strongest Soldiers, Eren Jaeger stared coolly down at them, cleaning Titan blood off her blades, the back of her green cape moving slightly with the wind even as she moved, the sunlight bouncing off the metal of the 3DMG gear strapped by her sides. 

One of the three soldiers in the Survey Corps that is known by people everywhere, with people practically worshipping the very ground that she stands on.

The second-in-command of the Survey Corps, Corporal Eren Jaeger. 

“E-Eren…” Levi barely managed to get his voice working again—he feels about ready to pass out then and there. 

Eren, Mikasa and Armin have been just three years older than Levi, Isabel and Farlan when they were still living in Shiganshina, but that had never stopped them from becoming friends. When Wall Maria had been breached, and Shiganshina had fallen, Eren, Mikasa and Armin have gone missing, and they have feared the worst. Until Levi had started hearing rumours of the three heroes that the Survey Corps have found that are quickly shaping up to be their best soldiers, and also amongst the _youngest._  

Humanity’s Strongest Soldiers are legends in their own right, and also because of their young ages, they are icons of admiration and inspiration for people everywhere, especially the recruits in the Academy, and even those who have aspired to join the Academy. 

Until Levi, Isabel and Farlan have seen them with their own eyes nearly a year ago in the streets, preparing to ride out with the rest of the Survey Corps on another expedition, none of them have believed that their three childhood friends have even survived.

“Hey.” Isabel nearly flinched at the cold tone in Eren’s voice, and even the steely look in her eyes as she stared down at the three of them. “What in the world is going on here?” She demanded coolly.

* * *

 

_A/N: I seemed to be on a roll creating new stories in the Shingeki no Kyojin fandom lately. And honestly, I have no idea just where I’m going halfway into the story—with several characters in here being a little too out of character._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this story and chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	2. Corporal Eren Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is faced with his childhood friend slash rival after the Fall of Shiganshina and is given an offer to join the Survey Corps.

**Pairings:** Jean/Eren. Levi/Eren. 

 **Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 

**Chapter Two: Corporal Eren Jaeger**

_“Someone who cannot survive in this world will not last long.” - Eren Jaeger_

**XXXXXX**

Isabel and Farlan gulped simultaneously at the sound of that cold voice, and both flinched, and have to look away as cold blue-green eyes _(fuck, what colour are they **again?)**_ stared right at them, seeming almost as if they could tear a hole right through them, making them feel as if every secret and thought that they ever had could be revealed.

Eren Jaeger did not seem amused at the fact that the trio suddenly seemed almost tongue-tied, and she simply walked right off the head of the disintegrating Titan that she is currently standing atop of, landing with a light thud onto the ground, even as she sheathed both the blades in her hands by her sides.

“I asked you a question, cadet.” Eren said coolly, eyes staring straight at Farlan. “And I expect an answer.”

Next to Levi, Farlan was almost petrified, and honestly, Levi couldn’t really blame him. Had Eren always been…this cold? The Eren that Levi had remembered back in Shiganshina is always smiling, and honestly, at that time, he had thought of her as some sort of idiot.

During the early days of their friendship with the three older kids, Levi had long learned to keep his thoughts regarding Eren to himself, as Mikasa simply has no tolerance towards anyone who so much as makes her adoptive younger sister frown. And not to mention that Farlan had the biggest crush on her for some reason.

“I… Uh… Well…” Farlan looked towards Isabel for support, but upon seeing that he wouldn’t be getting any, he forced himself to look straight into those blue-green eyes. “Well… We were just…uh…having some trouble with the Titans, and…” Farlan looked ready to wilt and die on the spot as Eren almost glared at him.

“Nice one. But you should learn to lie better, Cadet Church.” Eren scoffed, and Farlan flinched. “Now I’ll ask again, and I want a better answer. _What the fuck happened here?”_

“We… Uh… We don’t know ourselves…” Isabel admitted weakly, glancing at Levi with a wide-eyed expression. Seriously, how is she going to explain this to their old childhood friend whom neither of them had seen for a little over five years, and who looked as if she is ready to gut them at any moment? 

Eren raised a brow, and if Levi hadn’t been feeling as weak as he had been, he would have probably gotten up at this very moment and started shouting profanities in Eren’s face like he’d always done ever since they were kids before the Fall of Shiganshina. 

“Really?” Eren drawled. “Shall I tell the three of you what myself—along with nearly the entire _military brigade_ and at least half of Trost’s citizens saw?” She demanded coolly, and both Isabel and Farlan winced, exchanging looks with each other above Levi’s head. “I saw a _Titan_ take down at least twenty of the other Titans that are currently disintegrating back there—” Eren gestured somewhere behind her with one hand, “before _he_ emerged from the nape of said Titan after sealing up the hole in Wall Rose—” She gestured towards the weakened Levi this time, and Isabel flinched, obviously remembering when Levi in Titan form had lost control momentarily after sealing up the breach in the wall. Eren glared at the three of them. “Well? I know what I just saw. And I want an explanation. _Now.”_  

Levi forced himself to look up, despite feeling like he is about to fall over, and looked straight into the cold blue-green eyes of Corporal Eren Jaeger. “I can’t fucking tell you what I _don’t know!”_ Levi spat, and only the tightening of Farlan’s arm around his shoulders stopped him from saying anything else. Childhood friend slash rival or not, Eren Jaeger is now the fucking _Lance Corporal—_ the second-in-command of the Survey Corps.

There is an unknown emotion visible in Eren’s eyes for just a moment before it flickered away, and Levi honestly has no idea whether he’d imagined it or not. “Don’t the Academy teach you snot-nosed brats manners anymore?” she questioned coldly, her eyes narrowing. “You’d do well to show your superiors respect, and—”

Levi chose that moment to black out on Isabel, Farlan and even the Corporal standing in front of him whom he’d used to insult on an everyday basis, with the last of his strength finally giving out on him. The last thing that he remembered before he let his consciousness go are Isabel’s screams, and a pair of cool and soft hands that felt almost gentle to the touch lifting him up before he then knew no more.

**XXXXXX**

Rumours of what had happened during the Trost incident spread like wildfire, and by the time night had fallen, all three military branches and every single cadet in the 104th Trainee Squad knew what had happened, and that Levi Ackerman had been taken into custody by the Survey Corps.

Even still, it is only Isabel and Farlan who knew the entire story however, as they have been there when Eren Jeager had taken their unconscious friend away when some soldiers belonging to the Survey Corps had turned up—apparently soldiers of Eren’s own squad. Later on, Keith Shadis had informed them that all that he is allowed to tell them is that Levi Ackerman is currently in custody of the Survey Corps, and that there will be a public tribunal held in a month’s time to determine his fate.

 _That_ only made the both of them nervous and angsty however, but they knew better than to demand answers that they most likely wouldn’t get, or even demand to see Levi, which again, they knew that they wouldn’t get.

Even still, like what Farlan had told Isabel later, better the Survey Corps than the Military Police. Ever the intelligent one amongst the trio, with Levi being the best in strength and skill amongst them, with Isabel being somewhere in between, Farlan knew enough from his studies that the Military Police isn’t exactly the nicest place to be in—hence why all three of them have pledged to join the Survey Corps after graduation. 

“A Titan Shifter within our walls, huh?” Erwin Smith mused to himself within his office, with his three best soldiers sitting across him. He glanced from face to face. Mikasa as usual, looks impassive; Armin looks concerned; whilst Eren… Well, for once, he can’t really tell what his best soldier is thinking. “The three of you probably understand the gist of the entire situation. There will be a public tribunal held in a month’s time to decide who will get custody of Levi—us or the Military Police. The Supreme Commander will be heading it.”

“They’re going to put him on trial?” Mikasa questioned.

“Oh god…” Armin almost groaned. “If the Military Police gets hold of him, Levi won’t be exactly looking at a very long life.”

“To be honest, a Titan Shifter can help us with our cause.” Erwin said thoughtfully. “I intend to argue our case with this—that Levi can be a great benefit to our future expeditions. But…”

“We first need to certify if he is indeed a threat to humanity or not.” Eren said slowly, a frown on her face. “Supreme Commander Zackly based his verdicts on only one criteria—whether Levi will be a danger to humanity or not.” She looked at Erwin. “To be honest, Erwin, our chances of gaining custody of Levi aren’t high.” She warned. “You know how the vast populace look at us, especially the politicians and the nobles.”

And it is true. After all, in the eyes of the vast populace, the Survey Corps are just ‘wasting taxpayers’ money’ whenever they head out on an expedition, being nicknamed as the ‘loony bin’ of the military, and almost always came back from an expedition with at least half of their soldiers dead.

“Let’s go and have a chat with this Levi then.” Erwin suggested with his usual smile on his face. He is going to have to smile at a great number of government officials and even soldiers the next day for the sake of the tribunal, so he might as well practice smiling now. “He’s a childhood friend of yours, isn’t he? From Shiganshina?”

“Yes. But we haven’t seen him or his two friends for nearly five years now.” Mikasa replied, glancing at her sister.

“Let’s go and pay him a visit.” Eren nodded, looking at Erwin, and ignoring her sister’s frown. “There’s something that I need to clarify with him too.” She fingered the golden key around her neck as she spoke. 

**XXXXXX**

It took Levi several moments to adjust his eyes to the darkness, and several more moments before his memory came back to him—remembering everything that had happened during the Trost incident; the Titans, being swallowed by a Titan after flinging Farlan out of a Titan’s mouth—thus losing his arm and leg in the process, turning into a fucking _Titan_ himself, sealing up the breach in the wall, and then…facing Eren again after five fucking years since the Fall of Shiganshina, only facing her this time as _Levi’s_ superior officer.

Damn it.

Had she always been this cold before? He definitely doesn’t remember any other expression apart from a smile or a laugh gracing her features during their time in Shiganshina.

But more importantly…

Levi scowled as he tried to lift his wrists but couldn’t, due to the shackles binding his wrists and ankles to the cold stone wall behind him. Great. They’ve chained him up.

And then, he blinked again, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the darkness surrounding him in the…dungeon that they’d thrown him in, only to notice two pair of eyes staring straight at him, with the illuminating flames of the torches outside his cell giving him some light at least.

There were two figures outside his cell. One is a tall blonde man sitting down on a chair, dressed in the military uniform, staring at him impassively. The other figure is a petite female with dark brown hair leaning against the wall next to the blonde, arms crossed over her chest, sharp blue-green eyes trained on Levi.

 _‘The leader of the Survey Corps, Commander Erwin Smith.’_ Levi recognised the tall blonde man immediately. After all, how many times had he seen the man leading the Survey Corps troops out through the gates on some expedition or another? _‘And… Eren?’_

Eren Jaeger stared back at him impassively.

For several moments, neither one of them said anything. 

“Any questions?” Erwin Smith was the first one to break the silence.

“For starters, where am I?”

“An underground cell, as you can see.” Erwin responded. “It took some negotiations on our part, and some extreme quick thinking by Eren here before we, the Survey Corps are able to take you into our custody before the public tribunal in a month.”

Levi’s brain only managed to catch the last few words.

“They’re putting me on a fucking _public trial?”_ Levi snarled. “Why?”

“I see that your vocabulary is as foul as ever, Levi.” Eren sighed, rubbing at her temples, and speaking for the first time ever since Levi had regained consciousness in the underground cell of the Survey Corps. She fixed Levi with a steel expression. “Why do you think that they’re demanding for a public trial in the first place?” She questioned sharply. “Use whatever brains that you have and _think.”_

“Eren.” Erwin looked at her reproachingly, and Eren huffed and turned her head away, crossing her arms across her chest and crossing one ankle over the other—acting like a child that had just been chastised by her father. “I’m sorry.” He turned his attention back towards Levi. “But what had happened in Trost had been made public to all three military branches by now, and even the civilians.” Levi winced at that; great, so everyone knew by now that he is some freak of nature. For a moment, he wonders how his classmates are even taking it. And what about Isabel and Farlan? “The trial is to decide which military branch will gain custody of you—and to decide if you are a threat to humanity, or an ally.”

Levi felt his temper bubble to the surface. How _dare_ they? Where do they fucking get off on deciding his fate or not? Do those fuckers without a brain even think that he _wanted_ to have the ability to shift into a fucking fifteen meter Titan?

“I _never_ wanted to become one of those monsters to begin with!” Levi snarled, straining at his restraints. He barely noticed the fact that the two soldiers guarding his cell and _him_ have tensed at that action, and that Erwin and Eren both merely raised an eyebrow in response. “Do you fucking think that I _want_ to become one of them if I could help it? Who do you think you are—deciding on my fate like that?”

“Then would you rather fall into the hands of the Military Police, Levi?” Eren asked sharply, cutting into Levi’s angry tirade, and he fell silent, staring at Eren like he’d never seen her before. “Farlan should have informed you of how they work by now. If the Military Police had gained custody of you after the Trost incident, do you honestly think that we would still be sitting here, having this conversation?” 

Erwin gave a look at Eren, and she fell silent. The Commander then turned his attention back towards Levi once more. “You should thank Eren,” he told Levi. “If she hadn’t taken you into the custody of the Survey Corps almost before anyone realised what is going on, and alerted me to the situation, the Military Police would have gained custody of you before the night is over. You should give her a break at least.” He reprimanded Levi. 

“Whatever.”

Eren narrowed her eyes at Levi’s attitude. “I’ve seen your files, Levi,” she said, and Levi stiffened at the sound of Eren’s voice once more. “Top graduate of your batch—skilled in pretty much every class available, coming in top in 3DMG Manoeuvring and Hand-in-Hand Combat. Your skills and stats are pretty impressive for a cadet. Your teachers wrote some pretty positive comments in your graduating file as well.”

“What is your fucking point?” Levi is getting tired of playing twenty questions with Eren. For some reason, she always had this ability to rile him up, even back during their days in Shiganshina. 

“You placed the Survey Corps as your first military choice, didn’t you?” Eren questioned, narrowing her eyes at the lack of respect. “I’m going to ask you this now, and I expect a coherent answer from you. What do _you_ want to do?”

Levi balled his hands into fists, gritting his teeth with anger. He is never one to respect someone just because they’re of a higher military rank than he does. His Academy instructors have long given up on fixing Levi’s language and even his disregard for authority figures. The Head Instructor, Keith Shadis on the other hand found it very hilarious for some reason. Even Reiner and some of the others found it funny with how Levi always is with authority figures. 

If the Trost incident hadn’t happened, and if he hadn’t shifted into a _fucking Titan,_ then Levi knew what he would want. His choice and his goal hadn’t changed ever since that day when the Colossal Titan had kicked a hole into Wall Maria, and he’d lost his home.

_What do **you** want to do?_

Eren’s question kept echoing around his head.

The answer is at the tip of his tongue before he even knew it. 

“…I want to join the Survey Corps, _Sir.”_ Levi hissed out. “So that I can help to get rid of every single Titan in the world.”

Eren and Erwin exchanged a look between themselves that Levi didn’t understand in the least, and he honestly couldn’t care less. The Commander got to his feet just then, standing to his full height.

“I see,” said Erwin, a small smile tugging at the end of his lips. “That’s fine then. That’s good.” He glanced at Eren before nodding to her, and he then walked down the hallway towards the dungeon door, his boots tapping against the cold stone floor as he did so.

Eren straightened her posture, letting her arms fall by her sides as she studied Levi carefully, pushing herself off the wall that she’s currently slouching against. “Very well then,” she said. “That is your choice. We’ll do what we can during the tribunal.” She then stepped closer to the cell, her blue-green eyes staring straight into Levi’s own gray ones. “…I’m going to ask you something, Levi: did my father do anything to you?”

Levi was honestly clueless at the sudden strange question. Dr. Grisha Jaeger? What is this question all about?

Apparently, Eren had seen something in Levi’s eyes that told her what she wanted to know, as she sighed. “I see. You don’t remember,” she muttered. “I guess that’s fine.” She looked straight into Levi’s eyes once more. “For the tribunal in a month, we’re going to need you to play your part as well. Keep your temper and don’t shoot your mouth off.” She warned. “It’ll make it harder for us to prove that we can ‘keep you under control’ if you do, and your death will most certainly be imminent at the hands of the Military Police. We are also going to have to stage a show. Don’t think too badly of me.” She told Levi. “But we will do everything we can to keep you alive.”

“Why are you doing this for me?” Levi wanted to know. 

Hell, if he had been in Eren’s shoes, he wouldn’t trust himself. A kid who can burst into a fifteen meter Titan? He will want himself dead if he had been Eren.

“You’re a survivor, Levi. Survivors keep surviving, and I think that is the best thing to be. Someone who cannot survive in this world will not last long.” Eren said mysteriously, much to Levi’s confusion. “I’ll see you in a month, I guess.” She waved at Levi before moving towards the dungeon door. 

* * *

Jean Kirstein was waiting for Eren at the top of the dungeon steps when she’d emerged after talking to Levi, and finding that she liked what he had to give, and what he’d felt even after discovering that he could shift into a Titan.

They might just have a chance at retaking Wall Maria if things go their way.

“Jean?” Eren questioned.

Lt. Jean Kirstein shrugged as he held his hands out in front of him. “Mikasa told me to come here after sorting out the refugees with the Trost incident,” he answered. “She said that you’d gone to visit the Titan brat?” He narrowed his eyes at his old rival even as they fell in step with each other, heading back towards the headquarters of the Survey Corps. He knows that look on her face. “…You think it had something to do with your old man?” He asked carefully.

After all, he along with every single one of his classmates that had joined the Survey Corps knew Eren’s story, and what her old man had done to her. Eren, Mikasa and Armin have never joined the Academy’s training program, but if they have gone through the Academy, then chances are that they might be in the same Academy class as Jean and his classmates. Even still, they have quickly made fast friends with Jean and his classmates, despite being of a higher rank than them by the time that they have graduated.

Eren glanced at Jean and nodded, an unbridled look of fury visible in her eyes. “If what he’d done to _me_ is of any indication, then I’m ready to believe that he turned a kid into a Titan just because he _could.”_ Eren hissed.

Jean sighed, feeling rather bad for his…somewhat crush. After all, what kind of father will turn his own daughter into some kind of test subject for Titan experiments? Seriously, that entire family is kind of fucked up in the head. 

* * *

 

_A/N: Too OOC for some characters here, maybe? I’ve tried to keep them in character as much as possible, but in fanfiction, most characters never really stayed much **in** character. So the trial is the next chapter! Who’s looking forward to it? I’ve also been stuck in between a rock and a hard place when it comes to pairings. So should I have the pairing as Levi/Eren or Jean/Eren with a Mentor Eren to Levi? I mean, I hadn’t really seen many pairings done with Jean, and I kind of wanted to try my hand at a female Eren pairing with Jean._

_Also, I know that I really shouldn’t be complaining, but I’ve not been getting much feedback for this story, and I really want to know what my readers think and all that. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_

**_Upcoming Stories:_ **

_Lilium (Shingeki no Kyojin)_

_After the incident in Trost, Corporal Levi was impressed with the standing that Eren Jaeger had shown, and had her enlisted under his squad. Little did he realise that his newest recruit is more important than he thinks, especially when Dr. Grisha Jaeger had entrusted the secret of the Titans to his only daughter. Non!Shifter. Levi/Fem!Eren_

_Once Again (Shingeki no Kyojin)_

_Titans are now a thing of the past, believed to be a mere myth, and Levi Ackerman is now having a second chance at life, remembering all the events of his past life. Now in his junior year of high school, he despaired of ever finding his long lost love when nearly all his friends have turned up with their past memories intact. At least until a freshman had applied to be the manager of the basketball team that he is part of, and he then feared that she might not remember him anymore. Reincarnation!Fic. Levi/Fem!Eren_


	3. The Tribunal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The military tribunal is held to determine Levi's fate.

**Pairings:** Jean/Eren. Levi/Eren.

 **Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 

 **Chapter Three: The Tribunal**  

The news regarding the incident of the attack on Trost spread like wildfire.

Within hours, every single citizen within the two remaining walls knew that there had been a Titan Shifter that had been responsible for sealing up the breach in Wall Rose and thus preventing the wall from falling just like how they’d lost Wall Maria just five years prior when the Colossal Titan had kicked a hole in the wall, thus causing a breach.

The nobles and politicians within Wall Sina however were more concerned with lining their own pockets, whilst the common citizens residing within Wall Rose sees it as a beacon of hope for them, and that they might be able to return to Wall Maria with the help of a Titan Shifter. As for the Military Police, they’ve never tried to hide their demands of wanting Levi dead from day one ever since the military have found out about Levi’s ability.

If it hadn’t been for Erwin Smith and Eren Jaeger, Levi Ackerman might already have been dead by now.

Due to the chaos, the date of the military tribunal had to be brought forward, and it is with a tense atmosphere as a few of the higher ranked soldiers of the Survey Corps prepare to fight for the life of a young soldier in military court.

“The trial is going to be tough.” Armin Arlert commented as he, Mikasa and Eren walked towards the building of the Training Academy.

Due to the newest batch of cadets having just graduated a few days ago, no one is using the training grounds. The incident during the attack on Trost probably didn’t help matters either. Nearly a quarter of the bodies found aren’t even recognisable, last that they have heard. The trainees at the Academy are probably all still in shock.

“We’ll do our best.” Eren sighed, glancing at her two siblings that were flanking her on either side, with the sight of the three of them together cutting an imposing figure, especially with all three of them currently dressed in their military uniforms. “And honestly, I don’t want Levi to die.” She admitted.

Mikasa shot her sister a sharp look. “Eren, don’t get too attached,” she warned. “That’s your problem sometimes. You’re far too _kind_ at times." 

“I know what to do.” Eren sounded annoyed even as they entered the Academy and headed straight towards the direction of the mess hall. At this time of the day, they are certain that the trainees will all be at the mess hall having their meals.

The low babble in the mess hall died down almost immediately the moment that the three of them entered. And Eren is certain that nearly half the trainees here recognised them immediately. She sighed inwardly at this. While it had taken quite a struggle in the beginning to get to where she had been, she had more freedom back then. These days, the lower ranked soldiers always gave them a wide berth whenever they so much as go near them. It gets tiring at times.

Eren’s eyes flickered around the mess hall, and she immediately recognised the bright red hair of Isabel and the dirty blonde hair of Farlan—with the two sitting at a table in a corner. She frowned inwardly as she saw a large space around them. While she knew that it would be difficult even for the soldiers to accept a human managing to shift into a Titan, it is beyond ridiculous to treat Levi’s two closest friends as monsters just because of it too.

Mikasa stepped forward, ignoring the sudden whispers that had broken out like hissing fires all around them. “Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church,” she announced, and the two mentioned stood up. “Come with us.” She ordered. “You both have been ordered to appear as witnesses at this afternoon’s military tribunal.”

Isabel and Farlan walked towards them, unease easily showing on their faces.

“Where’s Levi?” was the first thing out of Isabel’s mouth, even as the two followed their superior officers towards the exit of the Academy where a carriage is waiting to take them to Wall Sina where the military tribunal will be held at the imperial court. 

“You’ll see him later.” Armin was the one that answered the question. “You won’t really be expected to do much; just answer the questions poised to you truthfully. Lying won’t do Levi any good here.” He gave the two younger teens a warning look, knowing just how close that the three have been—even seeing each other as siblings. It is very similar to the relationship that he had shared with Mikasa and Eren. And he wouldn’t put it past either Isabel or Farlan to lie to protect Levi. 

“And keep your cool.” Eren added, glancing at the two out of the corner of her eye. “No matter what is said and done later, keep your cool. We’ll do what we can to keep Levi alive, so you both do your part too."

**XXXXXX**

Levi stared up at the dirty and dingy ceiling above him, bored out of his mind, cringing at the sight of the cobwebs in the corners, and even at the obvious dust and grime currently collecting in just about every corner of the cell that he is kept in.

Just when is the last time that anyone had last cleaned this place?

And how long has it been since he had been kept in here? Ever since the Commander and Eren have come to visit him who knows how many days ago, no one has come by since then. And even the two soldiers belonging to the Survey Corps guarding him never spoke a word to him. Though honestly, it is probably better if they kept their trap shut rather than call Levi monster or something. And then again, Eren probably had something to do with them keeping their traps shut.

Eren…

Levi frowned to himself, sitting up on his bed, the shackles around his wrists and ankles creating a clinking sound as he did so.

It had been nearly five years since the Fall of Shiganshina, and it had been about just as long since he’d last seen Eren, Mikasa and Armin unless he counts the time nearly an entire year ago when he, Isabel and Farlan have seen the three riding out with the rest of the Survey Corps on another expedition. Even before that, Levi had heard rumours of Humanity’s Strongest.

Despite being nearly three years younger than the three, it had never stopped Levi and his two friends from becoming friends with Eren, Mikasa and Armin. If truth be told, it had really been Farlan and Armin who have first initiated their friendship. Even back then, Armin had always been a bit of a bookworm, always with his nose in some book. Farlan had also been the studious one of their group, and he had simply approached Armin, Mikasa and Eren one day as the three were seated by the riverbank, poring over some book. Things just went on from there, and then, the rest is history.

Back then, Eren is friendlier than she had been now. Isabel and Farlan have taken to her almost immediately. Isabel had practically idolised her, and Farlan had some kind of stupid crush on her for some reason. In contrast to her, Mikasa had been aloof, and tends to spend most of her time glaring at Levi ever since he’d stepped on her toes wrong the first time by insulting Eren even before she’d even had the chance to open her mouth.

Later on, the three older teens have learned that it is Levi’s typical way of a usual greeting. Even so, Mikasa had never taken to Levi, and glared at him most of the time. 

Farlan had later told Levi that Mikasa had been taken in by the Jaeger family at a young age after her parents were killed by slave traders. None of the three older teens ever told them what had happened to Mikasa after that, but Eren’s father had taken Mikasa in as a sort of second daughter. Eren’s father, Dr. Grisha Jaeger had been a really well known doctor, even amongst the community of those Wall Sina assholes.

Levi still remembered one time about a year before Wall Maria had fallen, he had come down with a really bad fever. Farlan, Isabel and Levi have just been kids with no money at that time—with whatever food that they managed to get coming from whatever animal that they managed to catch with their traps in the surrounding forests.

It had been Dr. Grisha Jaeger who had helped Levi at that point in time, and Levi had later heard from Farlan that the blonde had ran into Eren whilst searching for herbs to help with Levi’s fever, and he had told the older girl that Levi had came down with a really bad fever. And then, before Farlan even knew what is going on, Eren and her father have entered the small shack of a house that they have.

Levi had softened his attitude towards Eren after that. In fact, it had also been the older girl who had taught him, Farlan and Isabel how to fight after the three older teens have chased off the town’s bullies at one time when they were picking on Isabel for her bright red hair.

And now…

Levi frowned to himself.

And then again, what did Eren mean by ‘did my father do anything to you?’ anyway?

“Hey brat. You up?” A gruff voice spoke up just then, and Levi glanced up only to see a tall man with light ash-brown hair with an undercut, a scowl on his face. Beside him is a young woman with chocolate brown hair tied up in a ponytail who is nearly two heads shorter than he is, and she is munching on a potato. Both of them have on the standard military uniforms with the emblem of the Survey Corps on it.

“Obviously.” Levi deadpanned. Oh yeah, he is also the king of sarcasm.

The man’s eye twitched dangerously before he cleared his throat, pulling out a ring of keys from his pocket that jangled with his movement. “We’ve come to get you for the military tribunal held at the imperial court,” he said, unlocking the cell doors, and the man and his lady companion then entered the cell. “I’m Lt. Jean Kirstein of the Survey Corps. And she is Sasha Blouse, also a squad commander within the Survey Corps.”

Sasha swallowed the potato bits in her mouth and smiled at Levi. “Nice to meet you, Levi!” she chirped, holding out a hand to shake Levi’s hand after Jean had released the shackles around his wrists.

Levi stared at the greasy potato bits covering the hand that Sasha had offered with some disgust, and did not move to take it.

“I see that Eren is right when she said that you had an authority problem the size of Wall Sina.” Jean snorted even as he started to work on the shackles around Levi’s ankles next. “Listen kid, Eren and the Commander are already pulling lots of strings just to get you within our custody ever since the Trost incident, and then pushing for the military tribunal when by all rights, you should have already been executed. So don’t push your luck.” Jean warned, a dark expression entering his eyes. “You might be the top graduate of your year, but within the military— _especially_ the Survey Corps, you’re _nothing._ When you see a superior officer, you salute and say ‘Sir’! You also do not fucking backtalk or even question a superior officer’s decisions. Is that clear?”

Levi gritted his teeth.

Instructor Shadis had taken him to heel once during his first year as a trainee regarding his language and his lack of respect for authority. The man had even bluntly told him that if he doesn’t get his act together and show the proper respect for the superior officers, he might get charged for insubordination even if he could somehow manage to graduate.

Levi knew of course, especially after seeing Eren in action during the attack on Trost when she had cut down two 10 meter Titans like it’s _nothing._

Compared to Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Lt. Kirstein and Squad Leader Blouse—hell, _especially_ Eren— _no,_ Corporal Jaeger, he is nothing, no matter even if he is ranked at the top of his class. You don’t get the nickname as Humanity’s fucking _Strongest_ for nothing. And she is just _three years older_ than him! Fuck, what is she—some genius Titan killer?

“Yes _Sir.”_ Levi gritted his teeth even as the shackles fell from his feet.

Jean threw his hands up and muttered something irritably beneath his breath, glaring at the nearest wall, muttering something like, “Damn fucking _brat!_ Eren, I hope that you have great amounts of patience to deal with _him_ in _your_ squad.”

Sasha chuckled before she turned towards Levi who is rubbing at his wrists with a scowl on his face. “Well, let’s not waste any time here,” she said. “But…” She pulled out a pair of iron cuffs. “You’ll have to wear these.” Upon seeing the glare and the scowl on Levi’s face, she frowned, and her good nature slipped away immediately. “Levi, don’t make this too difficult on us and yourself too.” Sasha warned, a dark expression visible on her face. “Your life is riding on this, you know?”

Levi scowled before getting up from the bed and allowing Sasha to cuff his wrists together behind his back.

“So glad to have your cooperation.” Sasha said sarcastically before she placed one hand on Levi’s shoulder. The younger teen tried to restrain his cringe beneath her touch, and it is obvious by the curious look on the woman’s face that she’d noticed. “Come on, Jean, let’s go. We have to get to the imperial court by afternoon. The carriage is already waiting.”

“I know.” Jean grumbled, rubbing at the back of his head even as he lead the way out, nodding to the two soldiers standing guard as he did so. “Damn Eren owes me one for this. Why can I never say no to her anyway?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

* * *

The court where they would be holding the military tribunal was already packed and full of people when Jean and Sasha have marched Levi in like some criminal, and had him shackled to the metal pole in the middle of the room.

The Survey Corps’ Commander as well as Eren, Mikasa and Armin were standing by one side of the court, with the Garrison’s Commander standing with them in the same stand. And much to Levi’s surprise, Isabel and Farlan were standing with them too. Isabel looked frightened for him, and Farlan looked worried, but both managed a weak grin at him, with Isabel mouthing ‘you’re going to be all right’ at Levi even as two members of the Military Police chained him to the pole.

And on the other side of where the Survey Corps are standing are several members of the Military Police, with the Commander of the Military Police standing with them. There were even several merchants standing with them, along with a few members of the Wallists.

Jean and Sasha have left Levi after escorting him into the court, and have headed into one of the upper stands where several members of the military were standing, including Connie Springer, Hanji Zoe and Mike Zacharius.

Both of their faces were grim, and they really hoped that the Commander’s plan worked out. Even as much as they are annoyed by the boy’s foul mouth, they have no wish to see a young soldier with a promising future die—especially if his records from the Academy are of any indication.

All mutters and whisperings in the court died away even as Supreme Commander Zackly entered, peeling off his outer coat and sitting in the high chair to oversee the tribunal. He then tapped three times on his table, arranging a stack of papers in front of him before clearing his throat for silence.

“Well then, let us begin,” he said. Levi felt a bead of sweat flow down the side of his face even as he stared up at the Supreme Commander. So this is the commander-in-chief of all three military branches—with every single soldier being under his command. “Levi Ackerman, yes?” Zackly questioned, adjusting his glasses even as he peered at the young soldier before him, his eyes flickering towards a stoic Mikasa Ackerman, wondering if the two are related as they shared the same last name. “You are a soldier, sworn to sacrifice your life for the public good. Is that correct?”

“Yes sir.” Levi swallowed the retort in his throat.

Being mouthy here won’t help his case at all. He still remembered what Eren had told him when she had gone to visit him with the Survey Corps’ Commander: _don’t shoot your mouth off._ He still wanted to live, thank you very much.

“This is an exceptional situation.” Zackly stated. “This tribunal will be held under military, not civilian law.” He read from the paper in his hands—with it being one of the few letters that Erwin Smith had written repeatedly to his office over the past few days ever since the Trost incident had ended, pushing for a tribunal to be held under military law. “The final decision rests entirely in my hands. Your fate will be decided here.” Isabel and Farlan paled at that. “Do you have any objections?”

“No sir.”

“I will be direct.” Zackly said, going straight to the point. “As anticipated, concealing your existence has proved impossible. We must make your existence public in some form, or a threat to humanity other than Titans may arise. What I will decide today is which force will have custody of you. The Military Police? Or the Survey Corps?” He glanced between the two Commanders of those two military branches as he spoke. “I now ask the Military Police for their proposal.”

“Yes sir.” The Commander of the Military Police, Nile Dawk spoke up just then. “I, Commander of the Military Police, will present my proposal. After a thorough investigation of Levi’s body, we believe he should be eliminated immediately.” Farlan has to restrain Isabel to her seat at this point in time. It wasn’t until Eren had looked at her warningly before she stayed where she is, glaring at the Commander of the Military Police. The Corporal is fairly certain at this point that Nile Dawk won’t be making Isabel’s list for Christmas presents. “It’s certainly true that his Titan power overcame our previous peril. However, now his existence threatens to spark a civil war. So we ask him to die for humanity’s sake, leaving behind all the information he can.”

“There is no need for that!” The priest next to Nile cut in, glaring at Levi with contempt and disgust—almost like he is a bug that ought to be scrapped from the bottom of his shoe. “He is an invasive pest! He has deceived the walls that embody God’s wisdom—” 

In one of the upper stands, Squad Leader Connie Springer who had been standing with Sasha and Jean groaned to himself, placing his head into his hands. “If I have to listen to one of those damned Wallists going on another one of their speeches about the goddesses _again,_ I swear I’m going to scream,” he muttered even as the Supreme Commander called for order.

“We’ll hear the Survey Corps’ proposal next.” Zackly stated, motioning for Erwin to speak.

“Yes sir.” Erwin had his usual poker face on even as he looked solemnly at the Supreme Commander. “I, 13th Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, will present my proposal.” He glanced at the shackled Levi in the center of the room. “We would welcome Levi as an official member of our forces, and use his Titan power to retake Wall Maria. That is all.”

Surprised mutterings that sounded like hissing fires broke out all over the court at that. 

There hasn’t been an attempt to retake Wall Maria ever since more than a quarter of the refugees have died in just under an year during one of the earlier ‘attempts’ to retake the wall from the Titans. Even the Survey Corps have tried to go on a few expeditions after that to retake the wall, but the number of Titans that have now resided within the fallen Wall Maria had been more than they had expected.

“With his power, we can retake Wall Maria.” Erwin explained his proposal to the Supreme Commander. “We believe that it is clear what our priorities should be.”

“I see.” Zackly nodded slowly.

The Survey Corps’ main mission had been to scout out the area outside the walls after all. They might have suffered countless casualties throughout the years, but after Erwin Smith had became the Commander, and they have genius soldiers like Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert joining, they have produced some results.

The number of casualties that almost always occurred whenever they have ventured out of the walls had also fallen slightly when Jean Kirstein, Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse have joined—scaling up the way to a promotion to squad commander status within two years after they have joined. And then again, the fact that they have been trained by Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert early on during their military career has probably helped in that.

“And where do you plan to begin this mission?” Zackly questioned. “Pixis, the Trost wall has been completely sealed, correct?” He enquired, having read the reports regarding that incident, and that Levi had helped to seal up the breach in the wall with a gigantic stone boulder in his Titan form.

“Yes, it can never be opened again.” Pixis Dot confirmed Zackly’s suspicions.

“We would like to set out from Karanes, in the east.” Erwin added. “From there, we will head to Shiganshina. We will determine the route as we go.”

“Hmm…” Zackly mused over this proposal. “Erwin, the Survey Corps had proposed this when Corporal Jaeger and Lieutenants Ackerman and Arlert were first…scouted by you a little less than five years ago.” He stated, much to Levi, Isabel and Farlan’s astonishment and confusion. “Do you still believe that you can make it to Shiganshina successfully?”

“Yes sir.” Erwin nodded solemnly. “It has been our goal for the past five years after all.” His eyes flickered towards Eren that is standing beside him. “Especially with what little that we knew about the Titans, we believed that Dr. Jaeger who had been researching the Titans for us have whatever answers that he had uncovered in his Shiganshina house, as what Corporal Jaeger had informed you during the private tribunal held five years ago.”

Again, that is news to Levi, and he stared at Eren in confusion. Why is a private tribunal held in the first place? Is there something that Eren is keeping from him? 

“With Levi’s Titan power, we now believe that we have a better chance of securing the route to Shiganshina successfully and possibly retaking Wall Maria.” Erwin announced. 

Mutterings and whisperings started to break out like hissing fires. Up in the upper stands, Connie, Jean and Sasha exchanged looks between themselves.

It had caused a similar uproar like the one that had happened mere days ago when Levi had been revealed to be a Titan Shifter when Eren had accidentally revealed her ‘ability’. Up until then, not even she knew that she had that ability. As Eren, Mikasa and Armin have never gone to the Academy, they have to meet with Supreme Commander Zackly before they could even enter the Survey Corps, and for some reason, the Supreme Commander had taken an instant liking to them.

Thus, when Eren had accidentally found out about her ability—supposedly a by-product of a failed experiment done by her father, Zackly had also approved the proposal to have an expedition to Shiganshina, and by extension, Wall Maria. Those expeditions to Shiganshina have been halted for nearly two years however, as the number of Titans is overwhelming. And until the Survey Corps’ Commander and his tactical advisor, Armin Arlert, could come up with a better plan to minimise the number of casualties, all expeditions to Wall Maria have thus came to a halt. 

“Wait a minute!” A merchant protested. “Shouldn’t we seal all the wall gates once and for all? The Colossal Titan can only destroy the gates. If we can strengthen them, we needn’t fear further attacks!”

“Shut up, you merchant dog!”

“With that Titan’s power, we can return to Wall Maria!”

“We can no longer indulge your delusions of grandeur!”

Eren sighed from where she is. “Sometimes I wonder just which is the more fearsome enemy here—the Titans or the supposed people whom we’re supposed to be protecting,” she muttered in a voice loud enough for Erwin, Mikasa and Armin to hear.

“Just awhile ago, they’re demanding for his execution.” Armin agreed. “The moment that they hear that we might be able to retake Wall Maria…”

“To that end, they just look at that midget as a tool.” Mikasa grunted, not feeling all that impressed with the merchants and several members of their military. “Just like when we first met with the Supreme Commander to join the Survey Corps, and then the private tribunal that Eren was involved in. We’re just dispensable tools to them—weapons to fight the Titans.” 

“Soldiers are weapons for battle after all.” Erwin reasoned, knowing that out of the three of them, Mikasa is the one that held the most distaste for the politicians and the Wallists. Eren and Armin aren’t too fond of them either, but Mikasa is the only one that actually showed her distaste for them outwardly. 

“I highly wonder if you’re not secretly delusional.” Eren stated just then after the argument in the court got louder, and the merchant who had wanted the gates sealed stared at Eren, along with Levi whose eye is slowly twitching in annoyance at having the entire room shouting above each other, acting like he is some tool for them. “Where is your proof that the Titans will wait while we seal the gates?” She questioned coldly. “Don’t think that I hadn’t forgotten what had happened to the 250,000 refugees that have died under the pretence of ‘retaking Wall Maria’ when pigs like you simply wanted them out of the way, not wanting to have to share your food and money with them. The people who starve because there isn’t enough land to sow don’t even figure into the thoughts of you pigs.” She sneered.

Everyone in the court flinched at the reminder of that incident so soon after Wall Maria had fallen. There was actually a mini revolt at that time that had nearly broken out into civil war.

“We just thought that we could survive by sealing the wall gates—” 

“Silence.” Zackly, obviously seeing the starting signs of a possible brawl in his courtroom tapped on his table to silence the arguments. “Levi Ackerman, I wish to confirm something. Can you continue to serve as a soldier, using your Titan powers to benefit humanity?”

“Yes sir, I could.” 

“Sir.” Nile raised his hand just then, reading from a piece of paper in his hand. “According to the reports from several Garrison soldiers that have been at the site during the Trost incident, they have stated that upon transforming into a Titan, Levi Ackerman then swung his fist at Isabel Magnolia.”

There were mutterings throughout the court just then, and Levi paled, turning towards Isabel in horror.

“He doesn’t remember!” Farlan muttered, tightening his grip on Isabel’s arm, making sure that she doesn’t jump out of her seat. “He doesn’t remember attacking us in Titan form.”

“I’m going to kill whoever wrote those reports!” Isabel seethed.

Meanwhile, Eren groaned to herself as she saw the look in Nile’s eyes. She could tell that the Commander of the Military Police had been waiting for a chance like this to place doubts on Levi’s stability and his credibility. Does Nile honestly want Levi dead that much? Is he still pissed over that incident five years ago?

“I fucking hate your friend, Erwin.” Eren muttered to Erwin, and the blonde grinned at her sheepishly.

“Is Isabel Magnolia here?” Zackly questioned, looking around the court, and Isabel raised her hand from next to Farlan. “You’re Magnolia?” Isabel nodded her head. “Is what Nile said true?” 

“Yes sir.” Isabel said reluctantly, trying to pretend that she didn’t see Levi flinch and that he’s now glaring at the ground before him in self-hatred. “But I would also like to add that he’d saved my life, along with that of my classmates from multiple Titans beforehand when we’d run out of fuel for our 3DMG Gear. Also, Levi had saved lots of lives during the Trost incident when he had plugged up the breach in the wall.” She finished, wondering if she’d overstepped her boundaries. But judging by the approving nods that Erwin, Eren and Armin gave her, Isabel relaxed.

“Good going, girl.” Farlan whispered in Isabel’s ear, and she punched him lightly on the arm in jest.

“Be that as it may be.” Nile interrupted, frowning at Isabel, “But we can still agree that there is still so much that we don’t know about Levi Ackerman’s power. How do we know that he can control his power, and if he is a boon or a bane to humanity? There is too much at risk here. And if he goes berserk within our walls, how many are going to die this time?”

Mutterings like hissing fires broke out across the court.

In the upper echelons of the court, Jean groaned. “Eren and the Commander better think of something fast,” he whispered to Connie and Sasha. “This doesn’t look too good.”

“Even so—” Eren raised her voice so that everyone could hear her, glancing from Levi to Nile and back again before turning her gaze back towards Zackly. “We can also agree that he had helped to save and protect the lives of all those that are still alive today. There is still so much that we don’t know about the Titans, as Commander Nile had been so kind to point out. If so, isn’t Levi’s power the perfect chance that we could use to find out _more_ about the Titans?” She questioned smoothly.

“You’re just saying that because you both came from the same hometown!” Some random Military Police soldier shouted. 

“Then what do you suggest then?” Eren demanded. “Shouldn’t the Trost incident be proof enough—that he has intelligence even in his Titan form when he managed to kill about twenty Titans before collapsing from exhaustion? If he is indeed an enemy, then his intelligence makes him a more formidable foe.” Levi glared at Eren at that. “And _if_ he indeed is an enemy, do you honestly think that you can take him on?” She questioned coldly, and there were uneasy looks exchanged between the Military Police soldiers. “Do any of you even believe that you can kill him?” Eren looked at Levi coolly. “But… I can handle him with no problem even if he does turn on us.” She declared. “Well?” She looked from face to face. “What are you going to do? Anyone persecuting him should also consider that fact. Do you honestly think that you can kill him?” She questioned coolly. 

There was deadly silence in the court as everyone present contemplated what Eren had said. Finally, Erwin raised a hand in the air.

“Sir, I have a proposal.” Erwin stated.

“What is it?” Zackly asked.

“The details of Levi’s Titan power remain uncertain.” Erwin concluded. “Thus making it dangerous as we couldn’t even start to understand it at this point of time. Thus, I propose to have Corporal Jaeger to take responsibility for Levi’s control, and embark on an expedition outside the walls.”

“With Levi in tow?” Zackly asked, sounding extremely interested in what Erwin had to say now.

“Yes sir.” Erwin nodded. “Based on the expedition’s results, I’d like you to judge whether Levi can control his Titan power and whether he is a boon or bane to humanity.”

“Control Levi Ackerman…” Zackly mused. He then looked at Eren. “Can you do it, Eren?”

“Well, I’m fairly certain that I can kill him.” Eren said, ignoring Isabel’s glare. “The only problem is that I doubt I can do any less.”

Zackly had a small smile on his face just then. “Then my decision is made,” he declared, looking at Levi before turning his gaze towards the Survey Corps’ side. “Custody of Levi Ackerman is to be awarded to the Survey Corps, under the guidance of Corporal Eren Jaeger as her ward. There will also be a second hearing held after the end of the next expedition of the Survey Corps.” He tapped his hand onto the table in front of him. “Court is adjourned!” 

* * *

Isabel and Farlan weren’t even allowed to see or even talk to Levi after the tribunal was concluded and custody of Levi was awarded to the Survey Corps, much to their relief. Jean Kirstein and Sasha Blouse were ordered by Commander Erwin Smith to escort the two back to the Academy even as two members of the Military Police unlocked the shackles currently restraining Levi in the middle of the courtroom.

The Military Police soldiers were extremely uncomfortable with having the gazes of Eren, Mikasa, Armin and even Erwin watching them as they did so, even as the rest of the court left the courtroom, several of them giving Levi distrusting looks as they did so, along with looks of disgust and contempt. Levi only glared back at them, and they quickly looked away. 

“Don’t you fucking dare to look at Eren like that, midget.” Mikasa was the first one to speak the moment that the shackles have fallen from Levi’s wrists, glaring at him. “She has to say that in order to have the Supreme Commander grant custody of you to us. Consider yourself lucky that Eren didn’t have to beat you up in front of everyone. She is close enough to being forced to do that if either you or your two friends have shot your mouths off.”

“So my life is in your hands from now on then.” Levi grunted, looking at Eren.

“Something like that, yeah.” Eren said cheerfully, not seeming to care that Levi is glaring at her. “So whether you like it or not, you’re going to be under my command from now on, so I suggest you get used to it. And I don’t particularly care what you think of me. But it might just be in your best health interests to be careful how you act around me or any of the other higher ups in the Survey Corps around the other soldiers. Whether we can keep you alive and away from the paws of the Military Police really depends on how much they are convinced that we can keep you under control.” 

Armin sighed. “Eren, sometimes I wonder how you even made it to Corporal,” he muttered.

That had been something that Mikasa and Armin have often been concerned about. Eren can be rather soft at times, but she can be ruthless if she needs to, especially after she’d made it as Corporal. Mikasa had been the ruthless and cruel one amongst the three of them, especially when it comes to Eren’s safety. And then again, any soft heartedness that either of them had had long been stomped out by now—especially with what they’ve seen outside the walls. 

Eren shook her head, pretending not to hear Armin’s words before she crouched down before Levi, looking at him in the eye. The younger teen was almost mesmerised by her eyes. “This makes it official then,” she said, gracing Levi with a small smile. “Levi Ackerman, welcome to the Survey Corps.”

* * *

 

_A/N: I’ve **tried** to make Levi as in character as possible in this chapter, but honestly, I’m not good at writing a mouthy Levi. Regarding the trial, Levi wants to live as much as Eren wants in canon, so rather than shooting his mouth off that would no doubt earn him a death sentence, he’ll rather just keep his mouth shut. Also, Eren might be Corporal in this story, but she is not as harsh and cruel as canon Levi, and I seriously can’t see her beating Levi up in this story, especially considering that they aren’t strangers either._

_As far as pairings go, I’m leaning towards Jean/Eren more, considering as I’m already writing a Levi/Eren pairing in my other story. Also, a heads up, but I’ve finally gotten my Archive of Our Own account up and running! The link to it is on my profile, so feel free to go and take a look! Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	4. Special Operations Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets the Special Operations Squad, and learns a little more about Eren.

**Chapter Four: Special Operations Squad**

Levi Ackerman scowled as he followed Eren Jaeger, almost dragging his feet behind him, already dressed in his new Survey Corps’ uniform with the green raincoat.

He had basically been all but forced to spend the night in Lieutenant Arlert’s room in the current base that the Survey Corps had been using, as Mikasa doesn’t trust Levi alone with Eren. Levi also had the chance to have a shower for the first time in _weeks_ ever since the Trost incident. And suffice to say, he had spent literally an hour in Armin’s personal bathroom.

All soldiers belonging to the Survey Corps that were at squad commander rank and higher were given their own personal room with a personal bathroom instead of sharing the communal showers with the lower ranked soldiers, and Armin had been no exception.

When Levi had finally decided to emerge from the shower smelling of lilacs and flowers _(and why in the name of Maria did Armin have such girly smelling shampoo **again?),**_ it is to see Armin, Mikasa and Eren sipping tea and seated around Armin’s desk.

None of the three had said a single world when Levi had emerged from the bathroom. Eren had merely waited until Levi had finished his dinner _(something which she’d apparently brought in whilst Levi was still in the showers)_ before leading him over to Armin’s bed, a pair of iron shackles in her hands.

When Levi had gotten released from the courtroom, Commander Erwin Smith had already explained to Levi the circumstances of his stay from now on, and that the Supreme Commander as well as the Military Police had set a few conditions for them to abide by if they wish to have Levi under the continued custody of the Survey Corps.

One of it being the main one that the Supreme Commander had ordered during the tribunal; that Levi is to be under the constant supervision of Eren, and that she is to teach him how to control his Titan power. The second condition is that he is to be shackled each night in case he ever shifted accidentally during the night—at least until he’d managed to control his power.

Levi honestly has no idea whether either one of the three even slept the entire night. As when he’d woken up early the next morning, it is to see the three soldiers still seated at the table, working over their own piles of paperwork.

They did look fresh, and their uniforms even looked fresh and clean. Mikasa and Eren’s hair were even damp—so that must mean that they must have returned to their own rooms sometime before Levi had woken up to take a shower.

After having a quick breakfast in the confines of Armin’s room _(much to Levi’s relief, as he isn’t in the mood to deal with all the staring and whispers),_ Eren had parted with Armin and Mikasa, leading Levi towards the direction of the horse stables.

Levi had watched in confusion as Eren led out an already saddled rather docile looking chestnut brown horse from the stables that swished its tail, causing it to smack against Eren’s legs. “Well, Levi, come and meet your new partner.” Eren said, much to his surprise, even as she patted the horse on the nose gently. “The new recruits in the Survey Corps are always given their horses the moment that they’ve joined so as to allow the horses to get familiar with their partners. You’re also going to have to train with him to learn how to fight on horseback, and even to get him to obey your commands as well as to learn the whistle that would summon him should you get separated from your horse whilst on an expedition.” 

Levi said nothing but patted the horse hesitantly. It let out an indignant neigh as Levi tugged on its ear accidentally. Eren immediately soothed the horse by patting him on its nose. “Gently now.” Eren scolded. “Not everything can be dealt with force. Animals can always sense what you’re really feeling. It might be a terrible time for you now, but it’ll get better once the rest of the soldiers get to know you, and know that you can be trusted.” 

“Who would trust a fucking monster like me?” Levi muttered bitterly. “They’re all probably hoping that I slip up and get myself fucking eaten by some Titan or even get killed by you.”

Then, a leg came from out of nowhere, hitting Levi into the side and sending him sprawling to the ground none too gently. “What are you—” The words got caught in Levi’s throat as he looked up only to see cold blue-green eyes.

Gone was the warmth that Eren had shown him ever since the end of the tribunal the previous day. Instead, the one now currently glaring down at him is a soldier, Humanity’s Strongest who is also the strongest soldier in all of the Survey Corps.

And it is then that Levi realised that all the rumours and stories about Eren Jaeger is true, and that she is not someone to be crossed, despite her tender age.

“You listen here, you little shit.” Eren said coldly. “I couldn’t care less what you think of me; it is of no concern to me whether you like or hate me. In fact, it might just be in your best health interests to show that you respect or fear your superiors, as the Military Police wouldn’t have an excuse to claim that we couldn’t control you. But I want to get one thing clear to you: you’re no longer an Academy brat. You’re a fully-fledged soldier now; one under my direct command. When you see a superior officer, you salute them and look them in the eye. If you continue showing me that fucking attitude, I’ll fucking show you why I could be named the Lance Corporal at the age of fifteen.”

Levi gritted his teeth, hating to have to bow his head to others. But Eren is right. And even Mikasa had said as bluntly to him the previous day when Eren had left momentarily to answer the Commander’s summons; that it might just be in his best health interests to show respect to the superior officers whenever he runs into them in the hall if he wants to keep his life. This isn’t the Academy anymore where the worst punishment that Levi will get when charged with insubordination is cleaning or even writing lines.

“…Yes Ma’am.” Levi gritted through tightly clenched teeth.

 _“I can’t hear you.”_ Eren growled dangerously.

“I said, _yes ma’am!”_ Levi growled, almost glaring up at Eren.

The light _clip-clop_ of horses’ hooves reaches their ears just then, and four soldiers came from around the corner, all dressed in the Survey Corps’ uniform along with the green raincoat, leading horses with them.

The smiles on their faces slid away immediately as they saw the sight in front of them; with Levi on the ground in front of Eren, with the latter nearly glaring daggers at him.

“Um… Heichou? Is there something wrong?” Petra Ral asked with concern.

“Nothing much.” Eren muttered, glancing at Levi even as he got to his feet shakily and dusted himself off. She then cleared her throat. “All right. I’ll make the introductions.” She glanced at Levi. “No doubt that you are already briefed by the Commander, and that we would be gaining a new recruit to our squad.” She told her squad members who all nodded simultaneously, all of them looking at Levi curiously. As members of Eren’s squad, all of them have been briefed on the circumstances surrounding Levi, and that Eren had basically been given custody of him. “This is Levi Ackerman, the top graduate of this year’s graduating batch.”

“Heh… So the top graduate actually chose the Survey Corps?” Eld Jinn looked impressed, as most of the time, the ten top graduates of each year tend to pick the Military Police instead.

“These are the members of my squad, and whom will also be assisting me with your training.” Eren told Levi who nodded. “Petra Ral.” The ginger haired girl smiled at Levi gently. “Gunther Schultz.” Gunther nodded to Levi. “Eld Jinn is in command when I’m not around—so best if you get used to it.” The blonde nodded to Levi. “And Oluo Bossard. Ignore what he says most of the time—all of us does.”

“Heichou, you don’t have to put it that way.” Oluo whined.

Eren ignored him. “We’re the Special Operations Squad,” she told Levi. She then clapped her hands together. “All right. We should get going to the castle. The other soldiers will join us later in the week once the Commander had everything settled down.” Eren took the reins of her own horse from Petra, with the horse neighing at her, trying to get Eren’s attention. “And Levi, best if you name your horse now so he can get used to his name.” Eren added, patting her horse on the nose gently.

Levi was silent for several moments as he stared into the eyes of his new horse before a name popped into his head from one of those stories that Farlan always used to tell him and Isabel when they were kids.

“Valeska,” he said at last, patting the long face of his horse who seemed to like the name as he nosed Levi’s hand. “I’ll name him Valeska.”

 _“Empress,_ huh?” Eld seemed amused. “Heichou, we’re all set.” He told Eren.

Eren nodded before getting onto her own horse—Noir. “All right. Let’s go.” 

* * *

It was nearly an hour out before Levi noticed that he hasn’t seen any buildings or even people around for awhile now, and yet, Eren who is taking the lead of the group – with Eld and Petra flanking her on either side, was not stopping in the least. Levi himself is somewhere in the middle of the group with Oluo next to him and Gunther at the rear of the group.

Levi isn’t stupid; he knew that this formation is such so that Eren could keep an eye on him at all times, and make sure that

a) he isn’t going to do anything stupid,

or,

b) he isn’t going to run.

Even as grumpy as he is _(his Academy nickname of ‘the Grinch’ or even ‘grumpy old man’ isn’t totally underrated after all),_ Levi is almost taken aback and amazed at the large stretch of fields and the forests that he could see further than the eye. It is almost difficult to find forests or even large stretch of plains within the walls after all—since every inch of space had been used to either fortify the walls’ defences or to build homes. 

Beside Levi, Oluo was frowning at Levi like how he’d been doing throughout the entire ride—almost as if he’d seen something in Levi that he doesn’t like.

“Listen here, brat. I don’t know what the deal about you shifting into a Titan is all about, but we can’t have the Captain—” 

He was cut off by his own scream of pain as he bit on his own tongue.

In front of him, Levi caught the amused look and the small smile on Eren’s face as she heard the commotion.

**XXXXXX**

The first thing that Eren had her squad do the moment they’ve arrived at the castle that hasn’t been used by the Survey Corps for a long time had Levi feeling very happy. As the first thing that Eren had her squad do is to clean the castle from top to bottom, and to at least make it habitable for the rest of the soldiers who would be coming later in the week once the Commander is done with his side of things.

Levi had probably shown more enthusiasm than he had showed all week as he set to scrubbing the floors and the windows of the room that he is assigned to clean with Petra with much vigour, much to Petra’s amusement. 

“I see that you like cleaning.” Petra noted even as she soaked the rag that she is using into the pail of water by her side, wringing out all excess water before continuing to clean the window that she had been working on.

Levi merely shrugged. “I like making things clean,” he said, defensive.

Hell, even Isabel and Farlan couldn’t understand his obsession over cleanliness. He got the additional nickname of _clean freak_ from Ymir and even Annie during his Academy days due to how often that his classmates often found him cleaning something or the other—be it the boys’ barracks, the classroom, and even his own gear. It had been a running joke amongst the boys in the 104 th Trainee Squad that Levi would probably clean the grass if there isn’t anything to clean.

“Don’t let Oluo hear you say that, or he’ll dump all his cleaning duties on you.” Petra told him with a grin. “He hates cleaning with a passion. When he first came to the squad, he had quite a mouth on him, and the Captain tend to punish him with cleaning duties nearly every single day until he’d learn to keep his mouth shut. Needless to say, he’s quite the expert in cleaning by now.”

Levi said nothing, but soaked his already dirty rag into the bucket of soap water on the floor.

He had overheard Eld and Gunther talking earlier—with the two men being in charge of cleaning the outside of the castle, or more specifically, the windows. Levi didn’t even know that there is an alternative usage of their 3DMG Gear. And it is a conversation between Eren’s second-in-command and Gunther Schultz that Levi had learned that the Special Operations Squad or Squad Jaeger is the best of the best—right up there in skill with Mikasa and Armin’s squads.

They’ve been handpicked by Eren herself, and personally trained by her. They are amongst the best soldiers amongst the Survey Corps. Thus, if he ever loses control in Titan form, these people would be the best to kill him.

“Not a talkative one, are you?” Petra asked, amused. “I’ve heard about you from Lieutenant Armin. You came from the same hometown as the Captain, don’t you?” Levi glanced at Petra who had a knowing smile on her face. “I’m going to assume that you hadn’t seen the Captain ever since Shiganshina had fallen.”

Levi shrugged. “Isabel and Farlan—they are my siblings, I guess,” he mused. “We’re not really related by blood, but we see each as siblings.”

“Like the Captain and Lieutenants Armin and Mikasa.” Petra nodded.

Levi shrugged. “We thought that they were dead for years until we saw them on the streets one day—right around the time when there were rumours about _Humanity’s Strongest_ going around.”

“Well, the three of them are special cases.” Petra shrugged. “I was just in my final year of the Academy when the Captain started gaining a reputation for herself. I heard from Lieutenant Kirstein after that when I was taken on by the Captain in her squad that before they’ve joined the Survey Corps, they’ve lived in the underground for some time until the Commander went to recruit them personally.”

Levi’s hand halted over cleaning a particularly stubborn spot that refused to go away. _The underground?_  

“They were pretty young when they got promoted to their current ranks—being at an age when most soldiers would be new recruits.” Petra smiled. “But make no mistake, Levi, the Captain _is_ skilled. Besides…” She gave Levi a stern look. “You should give the Captain a break. She’s been awfully patient with you. You might have to worry about whether the Supreme Commander and the Military Police would come after you or not, but you’re not the one that has to handle them. Thus… Don’t think too badly of the Captain for how she treats you. She cares about her subordinates. That is an undeniable fact.” 

The rest of their cleaning later passed in silence.

**XXXXXX**

The rest of the squad looked absolutely exhausted later that night as they gathered in the mess hall, all of them nursing individual cups of tea in their hands after taking a long shower each to wash off all the grime and dust. And no wonder, after all, they’ve been cleaning the castle all day. 

And it was then when Levi had realised that Petra had a bit of a love-hate relationship with Oluo when they seem to argue every single time they run into each other. Eren seemed to have enough when she had walked in on them arguing for the umpteenth time that she actually told them both very bluntly that they’d better clean the room until it almost shines, or they’ll be cleaning down the horse stables the next day.

“The rest of the Corps will be coming by in a few days with the Commander.” Eld was telling the rest of the squad. “It seems like we’ll be going on a new expedition soon, along with whatever new recruits that will actually be insane enough to join us.”

Levi stiffened. Isabel and Farlan have wanted to join the Survey Corps together with him when they have first decided to sign up for the Academy, along with a few of their classmates. But after the Trost incident, he isn’t so sure whether they would still sign up for the Survey Corps after having seen how horrifying and terrifying that the Titans are. He knows that Farlan definitely would, and Isabel would follow them wherever they go. But Levi isn’t so sure about his other classmates.

“I wonder how many of them would join us this year.” Gunther sighed. “Especially with the Trost incident and everything…”

“I actually heard that those brats’ pants needed multiple washings to remove the stains when they wet themselves from fear.” Oluo chuckled, and the rest of his squad glared at him—Levi included, and Eren shot him a disapproving frown. But in typical Oluo fashion, he didn’t notice those looks.

“Armin would be making the plans for the expedition with the Commander.” Eren cut in, looking from face to face. “Most probably, this wouldn’t be an expedition with the purpose to eliminate Titans, but maybe…” She trailed off slowly, a frown on her face, recalling what Armin had mentioned in passing last night when Levi had been asleep.

After all, with one Titan Shifter within their walls, what are the odds that there wouldn’t be _others?_

Eren cleared her throat. “Anyway, it is Armin and the Commander involved here. They’ve likely considered every single threat that could happen out there, and had already came up with counter plans for it,” she said. “The Supreme Commander had also gave the go ahead for us to set out for another expedition.”

Eld nodded in agreement. “It’s true that we’ve lost Wall Maria five years ago. And then again, we have our first victory over the Titans for the first time in history during the Trost incident…” He trailed off slowly, glancing at Levi, with every single pair of eyes following his line of sight. 

Levi fidgeted uncomfortably, not feeling all that comfortable at having attention focused on him. Hell, is this what he is going to be faced with from the rest of the Survey Corps once they arrive? He is _so_ not looking forward to it. 

Would they see him as a danger to themselves, just like the Military Police? Would the Survey Corps’ soldiers want him dead like the Military Police? Is that why Eren wanted him in her squad—a squad full of elite soldiers? So that they could kill him should he lose control or if he ever turns against them?

Fuck, does this mean that _Eren_ doesn’t trust him? For some reason, it hurts just by thinking about it.

“I’ve heard about it from the Captain, but…” Eld trailed off slowly, looking at Levi curiously, “What does ‘you can turn into a Titan’ mean, Levi?”

“It means exactly what it sounds.” Levi deadpanned.

Eld twitched. “A smartass, aren’t you?”

“Someone needs to teach you some manners.” Oluo snorted, not looking all that impressed.

Eren cleared her throat loudly to take attention off Levi. 

Oh dear… Looks like she needs to talk to Levi sooner or later about respecting his seniors and superior officers in the Survey Corps if he doesn’t want to get beaten to within an inch of his life before the week is up by members of her _own_ squad. He surely had some talent in riling people up if he can even make mild mannered and patient Eld lose his patience. 

What’s more once the rest of the Survey Corps arrive? 

Unlike the Military Police and the Garrison, the Survey Corps are quite strict when it comes to high-ranking personnel. Particularly when it comes to Eren herself—the Corporal.

“I’ve told all of you everything that we knew about Levi and his abilities—and even what is written in the reports.” Eren told her squad, effectively taking attention off Levi for a short time. She took a sip of her tea. “It is true that we don’t know enough about Levi’s abilities—like what was stated during the military tribunal. That’s why Erwin is sending _her_ to come and help.” 

As one, the rest of the squad groaned out loud, and Levi looked on in confusion.

“Oh dear god…” Oluo moaned, slamming his forehead down onto the table in front of him. “Just kill me now…”

Gunther looked sympathetically at Levi. “Good luck, kid…assuming that you ever survived it.” 

Levi’s brows furrowed. “What the fuck are you—” 

 _SLAM!_  

The closed double doors leading to the mess hall let out a loud sound just then—sounding almost as if someone had just crashed straight into the closed doors. There were muffled curses and what sounds like someone laughing from behind those closed doors. Finally, Petra got up and lifted the bar that kept the doors of the mess hall locked.

Hanji Zoe and Jean Kirstein entered, with the latter looking really grumpy, and the former looking really excited, ignoring the bump on her head. Clearly, she must be the one that had crashed straight into those doors earlier.

“Good evening, everyone!” Hanji crowed, performing a two finger salute to her forehead. Levi blinked at the ecstatic look on this…person’s face. Fuck, is this person a man or a woman? And for some reason, he had a feeling that he wouldn’t like…her very much. “How are you settling in at the castle?” 

…And this is a shining example of a high-ranking officer in the Survey Corps?

“You’re early, Hanji-san.” Eren deadpanned. Her eyes then went to Jean Kirstein who is standing behind Hanji. “And what are you doing here, Jean? I heard from the Commander that only Hanji-san is coming.”

“Armin and Mikasa asked me to, as they can’t leave right now.” Jean grunted. “I’m here as backup. The rest of the Corps will be coming along with the Commander later on in the week. The Commander also gave me orders to help you with the brat’s training and to help you with teaching him how to control his power.” His eyes flickered towards Levi who scowled at the tall man.

“Oh God. There they go again.” Oluo sighed.

“Don’t worry about it. It always happens.” Petra chuckled, catching the confused look on Levi’s face as he looked from Eren to Jean. “Lt. Kirstein had the biggest crush on the Captain ever since his days as a fresh recruit. Everyone can see it coming from a mile away. Everyone _but_ the object of his affections, that is. We’ve been taking bets on just when he would man up and tell her how he feels.”

Levi doesn’t know what he is feeling even as he saw Eren smile at Jean who blushed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He was taken aback the next moment when Hanji’s face appeared in front of him in an instant.

“Sorry for the wait, Levi.” Hanji almost crowed. “I’m charged with experimenting on the two Titans that we caught alive during the Trost incident. I want you to help me out with tomorrow’s experiments.”

Levi could swear for a moment that he saw flowers and sparkles surround her.

He then looked at Hanji warily. Why does he feel like this woman is a little not right in the head? And what experiment is she talking about? Is she going to cut him open to see what makes him tick or something?

“Hell no.” Levi said bluntly. 

The rest of the squad stared at Levi like he’d just grown two new heads, whilst Hanji looked disappointed. “No?” Hanji asked, almost looking like a kicked puppy. Hell, Levi wouldn’t be surprised to see drooped ears on her head somewhere.

“Fucking no.” Levi tried to sit himself as far away from Hanji as possible. “I’m not letting you fucking touch me.” 

Oluo slammed his hands down onto the table, getting to his feet, teeth grinding together furiously as he glared at Levi. “Petra, hold that fucking brat down!” he roared, spittle almost flying from his mouth. “I’ll fucking rip that tongue of his out!”

“Oluo, sit the fuck down.” Eren placed down her cup of tea onto the table and glared at her squad member who grumbled but compiled. “And Levi—” Eren shot Levi a warning look. “Hanji might be a little…eccentric, but she’s not going to hurt you.” _I think._

“No means no.” Levi adamantly refused. “I’m not letting her anywhere near me.”

“Eren, I can tie him down for you.” Jean offered, a twitch slowly developing in his eye. “This little brat needs a lesson or two in manners and how to show the proper respect to his superior officer.” 

Eren rubbed her temples, almost as if her head is hurting her which isn’t that farfetched. “Everyone, can you please leave us be for a few moments?” she requested. “Except for Jean and Hanji.” Petra looked ready to argue, but a look from Eren silenced her. _“Please._ Go and turn in early tonight. We’re going to have a long day tomorrow.”

“…Yes Captain.” Eld was the first one to get to his feet, shooting Levi an annoyed look before he headed out of the mess hall. “Come on, guys, let’s go. _Oluo.”_ He gave Oluo a look, grabbing him by the arm on the way out. “Come _on.”_

Petra was the last one to leave the mess hall, and she gave one last look at Levi before closing the doors of the mess hall behind her. Silence reigned behind for a long time before Eren sighed, turning to face Levi even as Hanji and Jean pulled out the chairs on either side of her, dropping themselves into it.

“All right, Levi.” Eren turned her attention towards Levi. “Mind telling me what has you so adamant on refusing Hanji’s…experiments? Like I said, she’s not going to hurt you. And this is about the only way to learn more about your abilities.”

Levi didn’t know what to say for several moments. Why didn’t he want Hanji experimenting on him? Maybe because he’s afraid of getting cut open? After all, the Military Police made no secret of wanting him just so that they can have him as some sort of lab rat. 

“I just…don’t want any scientists…or even needles near me, that’s all.” Levi muttered. 

Jean slapped his forehead in frustration. “That’s it. I’m not having any new recruits in my squad this year,” he proclaimed. “If all of them are as troublesome as this brat, they’ll give me premature grey hairs before the year is up!”

“Jean.” Eren shot him a look, and the tall man fell silent.

On Eren’s other side, Hanji grinned knowingly at Jean. Hell, _everyone_ in the Survey Corps knew about Jean’s little crush on Eren. Everyone but Eren herself, that is. Even Mikasa and Armin knew. The Survey Corps all have this little betting pool going on amongst themselves for a little over a year now when Jean would have the guts to man up and confess to Eren.

“Look Levi, I think I understand why you’re so afraid of me.” Hanji said slowly, for once not acting her usual excitable self. Hell, she was there at the court hearing when the Military Police had basically demanded Levi as a lab rat for their own scientists. She can understand why Levi is so apprehensive. “But I swear that I’m not going to hurt you. What I’m going to do is to understand how your powers work so that we can help you to control your transformation. And anyway, Eren wouldn’t let me hurt you.” She added, glancing at Eren. “It’s a deal between Eren and the Commander—that either herself or Mikasa or Armin would be present whenever I perform my experiments on you. It wouldn’t have any lasting damage.” She promised.

Eren sighed. “It’s getting late,” she said, reaching into the pouch by her side before drawing out a pair of familiar looking iron shackles and a bunch of keys, “Sleep on it for tonight, Levi. We’re going to run some tests on you tomorrow to understand your Titan abilities.” She glanced at Levi who looked furious. “And let me put it this way: would you rather that _we_ understand how your abilities work and help you to control it, rather than you going berserk? We promised to help you to control your abilities, and I’ll fulfil that promise.” She glared at Levi. “Now, go to bed. Jean.” She held out the shackles and the keys to Jean. “Take him down to the basement. I’ll be with you soon enough.”

“All right.” Jean nodded, getting to his feet. “Come on, you brat.”

“Tough one to handle, huh?” Hanji mused even as both males left the mess hall. “I don’t envy you.”

“I’ll manage. I know how to handle him.” Eren sighed. “And so?” She looked at Hanji knowingly.

Hanji sighed. “Further orders from the Commander,” she said, and Eren frowned.

“I’m listening."

 **XXXXXX**  

“Look kid, I don’t know what your deal is, but you’d better stop with that attitude before you meet with an ‘accident’ during training.” Jean sighed, shackling Levi to his bed down in the basement. 

He was filled in on the circumstances alongside Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Hanji, Mike and Nanaba. As part of the conditions set by the Military Police, Levi is to sleep down in the basement every night, being shackled in case he accidentally shifted when he’s sleeping. At least until Eren is satisfied that he can gain control over his Titan form. 

Needless to say, Levi isn’t too pleased when he’d heard about it from Eren the night before when he was all but forced to sleep in Armin’s room where they could keep an eye on him.

“Eren has been awfully patient with you.” Jean continued, ignoring Levi’s glare on his person. “So stop making things so difficult for her. She didn’t want to do this as well, you know? Besides, Eren is all that stands between you and a death sentence. And if anything…” Jean looked at Levi straight in the eye. “She can understand what you’re going through right now.” 

Levi frowned. “What do you mean?” he demanded.

Jean shook his head. “It’s not my place to tell,” he said mysteriously. “If Eren wants to tell you, she will. But kid, listen here, don’t make things difficult for her. You might be childhood friends, but she’s still the Corporal. We don’t tolerate insubordination here. And if you don’t want an ‘accident’ happening to you during training, don’t overstep your boundaries.” He warned. “Now get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

Levi scowled at the darkness even as Jean shut the basement door behind him. He knew that the tall man is still standing behind the door, as he didn’t hear the sound of boots walking up the stone steps.

_If anything, she can understand what you’re going through right now._

What does Lt. Kirstein mean by that? Eren can understand him? No one can understand his feelings! He’s nothing but a fucking monster, that’s what! So why is Eren being so…patient with him? If he had been in her shoes, and someone had talked down and disrespected him this much, he would have kicked them down a long time ago.

Lost in his own thoughts about a certain blue-green eyed girl, Levi slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Levi jerked awake from a fruitless sleep, filled with numerous dreams of the Trost incident, except this time, he didn’t emerge alive from a Titan—but rather, he stayed dead, and all his classmates met the same fate too. He’d been having the same dream on and off ever since the Trost incident, with the only night that he didn’t have the dream the previous night when Eren had all but forced him to sleep in Armin’s room.

Light whisperings met Levi’s ears, and even as he strained his ears, he could just catch snippets of the conversation just behind the basement door.

“—not your fault.” Lt. Jean Kirstein was saying earnestly, and it sounds like he’d been at the same argument for several minutes now. “You couldn’t prevent this as much as you couldn’t help what had been done to you.”

“Even still, what the hell is he thinking?” Eren’s voice sounded frustrated, upset and angry all at once, and she slammed her fist against the stone walls of the castle that let out a loud thud. 

There was silence between the two for several moments before Lt. Kirstein spoke up once more hesitantly. “…Maybe you should tell the kid what we suspect—”

“Tell him _what?”_ Eren cut him off harshly, though not rudely. “That my dad used him as some experiment? That I was one of the first _failed_ experiments?” Levi’s eyes widened in the darkness. “I’m sure that’s going to go over well.” She said sarcastically. “Who knows how many others that my dad had did this to—not only Levi! I…” Eren struggled with her words. “…I can’t let him know, Jean.” She said hesitantly. “He… Levi can’t know.” 

Jean sighed with frustration. “You aren’t the one that did this to him,” he said at last. “You’re as much a victim in this entire affair as he is. It isn’t your fault! You did what you had to do. No one blames you. You are _not_ your…father, Eren.” Jean’s voice had a tinge of disgust to it. “Everyone knows that.”

“Maybe, but I am still his daughter.” Eren sighed. “And you know how it had been for me when it first came out years ago. I won’t let Levi go through the same thing that I did.” 

Levi’s eyes widened even further in the darkness. Dr. Grisha Jaeger? Why did Jean speak of him with such disgust? What did he do to Eren? Or even Levi himself? What happened to Eren years ago? Is this why she had joined the Survey Corps at such a young age?

Is she…? Is _Eren_ a Shifter too?

Fuck. Like the universe isn’t fucked up enough as it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I say that writing a mouthy and in-character Levi is fucking hard as hell? Now, Levi won’t be too popular with most of the senior officers here in the beginning. He isn’t like how Eren is in canon—trying to accept everything and doing his best for humanity’s sake because he wants to live. 
> 
> As far as pairings go, if you hadn’t noticed at the top, it’s most probably going to be a Jean/Eren pairing, with a mentor Eren to Levi. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!


End file.
